Cillian Darcy: The Night Lorcan Darcy Died
is the two-part animated film inspired by Spider-Man: The Night Gwen Stacy Died . In this film, Lorcan Darcy is a girl who Cillian's both twin sister and wife, and Lilly is Cillian and Lorcan's daughter. Plot Part One On Lilly's second birthday, 18 years old, Cillian's working on his work with his favorite daughter while Lorcan's relaxing. In their past, Cillian and Lorcan birth names were Tristan and Melanie Hill whom were adopted by Hank Hill. Tristan was on a high-school football team and Melanie was a genius-level IQ girl. But then they both have feelings to each other and made love. Three years before Lilly's birth, Melanie felt sick and decided to run to the store with Tristan to take a pregnancy test. After the results comes, Tristan is discovered that Melanie's pregnant to his first baby, Hank is berating her very angry after discovered that she's pregnant which makes her cry, Tristan gets his revenge by scarring him with a hot coal. Not wanting the baby to be brought up in Hank's family, they both decided to run away to ireland to have a baby and changed their names into Cillian and Lorcan Darcy, the brother-sister twins who got married. In Arlen Texas, a Scarred Hank Hill haven't seen his adopted kids after three years and everyone decided to go to ireland to see them for the weekend. Everyone accepts to join the Hill family to see them. Hank calls Cillian and Lorcan that they're coming to see them to talk things out which Cillian accepts to talk. On the arrival to Ireland, Hank and the others ending up took a ride to Cillian and Lorcan's hotel which they live in the penthouse. Hank and Peggy decided to stay for the weekend which Lorcan delight to see them again and introduce them to Lilly. Hank and Peggy are shocked that they have a granddaughter. Fearing that Cillian and Lorcan are bad guys, Peggy runs back to the others and tell the others that they've lost control of them which Hank have a plan to get rid of the girl. When Cillian arrived home to the penthouse apartment, he realizes that Lorcan and Lilly has been kidnapped and that he must rely on his abilities. His powers leads him to samuel beckett bridge where he spots Hank Hill standing next to a motionless Lorcan Darcy with Lilly Darcy. At the bridge Cillian attempts to get to Lorcan and Lilly but must fight Hank with everything he has. Both Cillian and Hank fight until Hank accidentally knocking Lorcan off the side of the bridge. Cillian then goes to save her and as his Webbing catches her, her neck breaks and she dies instantly. Cillian praises himself as he cradles the lifeless body of Lorcan until he realizes that she is dead. Hank plead into forgive him by saying that "she was dead before he gets to her! a fall from that height would kill anyone before they struck the ground". Holding the lifeless body of Lorcan in one arm while Lilly's crying over her mother's death, Cillian raises his fist into the air vowing to destroy and make Hank pay for the death of the woman he loved which makes Hank Hill shocked that Cillian's swearing for revenge. Part Two 10 years later after Lorcan's death, Cillian, now 28, has surrendered himself to alcohol and now earns a living as a chauffeur. He moved to a hideout on the Mexican border, five years ago with Lilly. Cillian's working as a chauffeur for a serious-minded scientist who's a girl and famous named Jo Mason. Jo told him to get Lilly because she knows exactly where Hank Hill, now calling himself "Two-Face", is. Lilly, now 12, has surrendered herself to cigarettes after 10 years of struggling after Hank Hill murder her mother, Lorcan and is very homeschooled by Cillian to shoot the guns. One day she will get her revenge on him for murder. Transcript *Cillian Darcy: The Night Lorcan Darcy Died/Transcript/Part 1: 10 Years Earlier *Cillian Darcy: The Night Lorcan Darcy Died/Transcript/Part 2: 10 Years Later Category:Movies Category:Animation